All-American Comics Vol 1 17
Supporting Characters: * John Hall Adversaries: * Commissioner Cyrus Gorson * Muller Other Characters: * Locations: * ** *** City Public Works building *** Metropolis Harbor *** Muller Contractors and Builders complex Items: * * Vehicles: * | Writer2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Penciler2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | Inker2_1 = Jon L. Blummer | StoryTitle2 = Hop Harrigan: "The Plane Hater" | Synopsis2 = | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Ikky Tinker Adversaries: * Trampas Other Characters: * A town mayor * Barney and a group of young boys * Clancy (a police officer) Locations: * ** unidentified small town near the border Items: * Vehicles: * Hop's airplane | StoryTitle3 = Scribbly: "The Stray" | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Widow-Maker, a horse * Gus Hunkel * Mr. Macklin Adversaries: * Other Characters: * Dinky Jibbet * Ma Jibbet * Sisty Hunkel * Huey Hunkel * Ma Hunkel * Hunk Hunkel * Pip Hunkel * Miss Blake Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * "The Sign of the Green Lantern" is reprinted in Golden Age Green Lantern Archives, Volume 1. * This issue's Green Lantern story establishes that Green Lantern's original base of operations was Metropolis, the same city where Superman operated. Secret Origins (Volume 2) #18 establishes Metropolis as Alan Scott's birth place. Alan Scott moved from city to city for his first few adventures, from Metropolis to New York to Capitol City, and eventually to Gotham City. * At the end of the 1930s and the beginning of the “golden age” of superheroes, as shown in several early Superman stories and at least one Green Lantern story, the municipal and state governments of Metropolis were riddled with corruption. * Secret Origins (Volume 2) #18 establishes that the events from "The Sign of the Green Lantern" take place only a few weeks after the events of . * This is the first time that Green Lantern leaves a ring impression on his victim's faces following an attack. This tactic becomes one of Alan's trademarks in the early part of his career. * Alan Scott also creates an invisible wall to block attackers, demonstrating that not all of the ring's effects are necessarily green in color. * Aside from the stories above, this issue contains: :* "Adventures in the Unknown "The Infra-Red Destroyers"" by Carl H. Claudy and Stan Aschmeier :* "Mutt & Jeff" and "Cicero's Cat" by Bud Fisher :* "Daisybelle" by Gene Byrnes :* "Gary Concord the Ultra-Man: The Peace Treaty" by Don Shelby or Jon L. Blummer :* "Ben Webster: Escape from Sinister Mansion" by Edwin Alger :* "Popsicle Pete a Typical American Boy" :* "Murder in the Classroom" by Evelyn Gaines (text story) :* "Red, White and Blue: The Propaganda Battle" by Jerry Siegel and William A Smith | Trivia = | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * 1940 * | Recommended = | Links = * All-American Comics #17 index entry * All-American Comics #17 spoilers }}